1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holder for supporting implements, and more particularly to such a holder that removably attaches to a bucket, pail, can, pan, tray, drum or other container.
2. Background Art
In various trades and pastimes, implements are sometimes used in conjunction with containers, such as, e.g., a bucket or pail. An example of such a trade is painting and decorating, where the implement may be a brush and the container may be a pail containing paint, stain, or other decorative coating. An example of a pastime is fishing, where the implement may be a fishing rod, tackle box, or fish finder and the container may be a bucket or pail for holding caught fish and/or bait. The connection between implements and containers has not gone unnoticed and attempts have been made to provide an implement holder that attaches to a container. For example, see the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,369 to Hermanson; U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,727 to Bacarella et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,484 to O'Connor; U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,682 to Seitsinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,196 to Diederichs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,157 to O'Donnell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,440 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,923 to Zingrone; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,915 to Mrotek. The patents to Seitsinger et al. (FIG. 5), Diederichs (FIG. 8), O'Donnell (FIG. 8), and Mrotek (FIG. 1) disclose various types of holders for fishing rods and paint brushes that clip onto the rim of a bucket. These holders support the implement in such a way that it projects over the opening of the bucket and thus potentially interferes with access to the bucket. In addition, the rest points for the implement are closed or partially closed, requiring some manipulation of the implement during placement on or removal from the rest point or points of the holder. This can be especially disadvantageous, for example, in fishing—when a fish strikes, the fisherman should not be concerned with manipulating the fishing rod before lifting it to set the hook.
The patents to Williams (FIGS. 1, 2 & 7) and Zingrone (FIGS. 1 & 4) disclose fishing rod holders that mount to a bucket by means of bolts or threaded rods that penetrate the wall of the bucket and are secured by nuts on the inside of the bucket. These holders do keep the implement (i.e., fishing rod) away from the opening of the bucket, but have the distinct disadvantage of requiring a permanent modification of the bucket, i.e., drilling or puncturing holes in the bucket wall for the bolts or threaded rods. Further, these holders include at least one closed or partially closed rest point that would require some manipulation of the fishing rod when placing it on or removing it from the holder.
The patents to Hermanson (FIGS. 1 & 2), Bacarella et al. (FIGS. 1 & 2), and O'Connor (FIGS. 1 & 2) disclose holders that hook onto the rim of a bucket and keep the implement clear from the opening of the bucket. However, in Hermanson, the holder comprises a number of parts connected together with fasteners and requires a pair of set screws to secure the holder to the bucket. Further, Hermanson contains a partially closed rest point for the butt end of the fishing rod, which would require some manipulation before the rod could be lifted. Bacarella et al. discloses a pair of toed-in strap hooks that hook over the rim of the bucket. In Bacarella et al., the rest point for the fishing rod is closed, requiring manipulation of the rod before it can be lifted. Also, the holder in Bacarella et al. is constructed of several parts fastened together with rivets. Finally, in O'Connor, the holder contains a partially closed rest point for a fishing rod, which may require manipulation of the rod during lifting or may interfere with the fishing line.
The stability of the attachment of a holder to a container is a concern. The success of the holder may depend on how well it is secured to the container and how stable it remains during use. In the patent to Hermanson, a relatively secure attachment is achieved, but it requires the use additional hardware in the form of two set screws. There is a chance that set screws could loosen during use. In the patent to Bacarella et al., only a pair of narrow strap hooks hold the holder to the bucket. In the patent to O'Connor, the holder is hooked onto a bucket using only a single flat hook defined by two legs (12, 28) and a slot (42) between them. The patent to Seitsinger et al. employs a pair of “brackets” 30, 32 that are adjustable for each container, but then must be tightened with screws and nuts. In the patent to Diederichs, the holder is merely held onto the container by an open slot cutout of a tubular body. In O'Donnell, the holder clips onto the rim of the container using only a single resilient clip (32, 36). In the patent to Mrotek, a spring-loaded alligator or binder clip mechanism is used to establish only a single point of attachment to the bucket. Finally, the patents to Williams and Zingrone offer secure attachments to the bucket, but they require penetration of the bucket walls and hardware in the form of nuts, washers, and bolts or threaded rods. Despite the several different attachment mechanisms proposed in these prior patents, a need still remains for a simple and secure mechanism for removably attaching an implement holder to a container.
Other fishing rod holders not associated with a container are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,982 to Phillips, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. D589,588 to Begaye; U.S. Pat. No. D501,910 to Kirby; and U.S. Pat. No. D405,500 to Burby et al. The patent to Phillips, Jr. discloses a holder that mounts to a railing using a clamping screw. The holder contains an open v-shaped rest point 16 and a closed rest point 14, and is constructed of several pieces joined together. The patent to Begaye discloses a design for a holder, meant to be anchored into the ground. The holder includes an open v-shaped rest point and a closed rest point. It is constructed of what appears to be at least four pieces. The patent to Kirby discloses a design for a stand-alone holder including a flat base containing an elongated closed notch, which functions as a handle. Lastly, the patent to Burby et al. discloses a design for a stand-alone holder with two open rest points at different heights. The holder appears to be constructed of multiple tubular pieces and connector elements. Notwithstanding the various proposed implement holders discussed in this Background Art section, a need still remains for an effective, simple, and low-cost holder, especially one that can be easily and securely (removably) attached to an associated container and remain secure during long periods of use.